Flexible packages, in particular resealable and recloseable packages, are frequently used for packaging of consumable goods. Goods that are not used completely when the package is initially opened rely on a zipper closure to reclose the package and keep the remaining contents fresh. Examples of consumable goods that are often packaged in packages, such as bags, with a zipper closure include potting soil, fertilizer, pet food, dog biscuits, vegetables, cereal, and many different foods edible by humans.
Often, the opening and closing of the zipper closure is facilitated by a slider device that is mounted on the zipper closure. The slider device is constructed to pry apart the interlocking zipper closure members when the slider device is moved in a first direction along the zipper, and to engage the interlocking zipper closure members when the slider device is moved in a second, opposite direction along the zipper. For some applications, a tamper-evident structure, to notify whether access has been gained to the zipper closure, is desired.
One example of a tamper-evident structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,715 to Dobreski et al. This tamper-evident structure is provided by an extension of the zipper closure member flanges above the level of the slider device. A portion of the zipper closure flanges extends above the level of the slider device, thus not allowing movement of the slider device. To move the slider device and gain access to the package interior, the tamper-evident structure is removed from the top of the zipper closure. In some instances, the resulting top surface of the zipper closure can be rough, ragged, and otherwise have an imperfect surface. Such an imperfect surface can cause problems when moving the slider device along the zipper closure.
Improvements in these types of packages are desirable.